Episode 7894/7895 (1st August 2017)
Plot Laurel updates Bob on her talk with Finn yesterday. Bob believes Laurel maybe overestimating what Emma is capable of but Faith overhears and advises them not to go rubbing up Emma the wrong way. Lawrence ropes Sam into helping him and Ronnie move to St Ives due to problems with the removal men. Lawrence pulls Lachlan aside and demands to know what happened with Tim but all Lachlan will say is that it's under control. Rhona receives a letter addressed to Pierce and immediately rips it up. Faith tells Laurel and Bob that she overheard Emma say she felt guilty about something in the church and then later, Emma ran at her with a brick and was only stopped when Harriet accidentally ran her over. Emma walks into the café and hears the tail end of what Faith was saying. Robert moans to Victoria about staying at the B&B so Victoria suggests he moves into Keepers Cottage. Robert doesn't want to as he'll be moving in with Rebecca which will hurt Aaron. Lisa calls in at Home Farm to say goodbye to Ronnie. Tim is tied up in the stabled with tape over his mouth. On Lachlan's instruction, Gerry rips that tape from Tim's mouth, but when he does, Tim kicks him over and begins to yell for help. Chrissie and Lawrence hear Tim's screams. Robert bumps into Aaron in the café and assures him he'd never move in with Rebecca but Aaron acts indifferent. Chrissie runs into the stables and finds Lachlan and Gerry trying to silence Tim. Tim comments that Lachlan gets his psycho streak from Lawrence. Adam is surprised how relaxed Aaron is about Robert potentially moving in with Rebecca. Sam is disappointed that he can't attend the Young Agriculture Workers Ball as he has to work for Lawrence but pretends he's not bothered as he had no one to go with. Lydia eavesdrops and offers to teach Sam to dance but Sam explains he has to help Lawrence move. Lydia calls Lawrence and tells him Sam is ill. Lawrence, Chrissie, Lachlan, Tim and Gerry are in the living room at Home Farm. Gerry makes his excuses to leave. Chrissie demands an explanation. Lawrence tells her they have her best interests at heart. Tim blurts out to that his real name is Tim Richards and he's her uncle. Rhona decides to look into divorce and Vanessa suggests an annulment. Emma approaches Faith in The Woolpack and asks what she was talking about in the café. Faith tells her to mind her own business but ends up revealing to Emma that Laurel thinks she has a screw loose. Chrissie can't fathom what's going on and Ronnie is disgusted to learn that Lawrence had Tim beaten up. Tim suggests Chrissie should question what Lawrence has told her about her biological father but Chrissie orders him to leave. Tim refuses to until Chrissie learns the truth about her real father. Samson suggests to Sam that Lydia might want to go out with him and encourages his father to put a suit on. Tim tells Chrissie that Lawrence drove her biological father to suicide. Lawrence denies any wrongdoing and continues to insists John Richards was the real thug in the story. Chrissie questions why she should believe anything Tim says. Tim explains to Chrissie that her mother and biological father were in love but Lawrence couldn't stand it so he framed John. By the time John was released from prison, Lawrence had turned Ellen against him and John ended up gassing himself. Chrissie realises Tim is telling the truth when Lawrence can't deny Tim's version of events. Lawrence explains he didn't have a choice as John was going to take Ellen and Chrissie away from him. Emma lets herself into Mulberry Cottage whilst Laurel is reading to Dotty. She suggests she and Laurel should talk. At Home Farm, Chrissie orders Tim to leave. She struggles to digest the news that her whole life has been based on lies. Lawrence protests things didn't happen like Tim made it out to be and insists he was only trying to protect her. Ronnie is disgusted that Lawrence is lying again. Laurel isn't happy that Emma has let herself into her home. Emma insists Laurel needs to stop badmouthing her although Laurel believes that Emma wouldn't be here if there wasn't any truth in her accusations. Laurel states all she wants is the truth although Emma suggests this is part of her grieving process. Laurel snaps when Emma brings up her newfound faith. Laurel shouts that Emma is taking her faith so seriously as she's looking for forgiveness after killing James. Sam shows Lydia some of his moves. Chrissie talks to Rebecca about today's events. Rebecca reminds Chrissie they were happy but Chrissie states it was all based on lies. Pete and Adam discuss what Emma's reaction will be to the news that Pete and Leyla are engaged. Bob is alarmed when he hears Belle mentioning to Pete that she saw Emma going into Mulberry Cottage earlier. Emma calls Laurel unwell but Laurel takes this as confirmation of Emma's guilt and asks her if James fell or if she pushed him. Teary Emma begs Laurel to stop and rushes to the door when Bob arrives. Emma tells Bob that Laurel is talking like a woman possessed. Lawrence explains he never meant to hurt anyone. Ronnie questions why Lawrence has never told him any of this. Lawrence admits he was ashamed and didn't want to be hated. Ronnie realises he's wasted his life waiting on someone who doesn't exist. Emma continues to make out to Bob that Laurel isn't right in the head but can't believe that Bob thinks there may be some truth in Laurel's accusation. Emma gets Bob to try to make Laurel see sense. Ronnie wonders how Lawrence has lived with this for all these years. He can't see a way forward for them now. Rhona returns from her solicitors and reports to Paddy, Marlon and Vanessa that when Pierce raped her, their marriage was consummated and as a result she can't get an annulment. Lawrence suggests he and Ronnie could still go to St Ives. Lawrence pleads with Ronnie but he gets in the Dingle van and Lisa drives him away from Home Farm. Rhona is angry that it'll be a year before until she can start divorce proceedings but refuses to waste another year of her life. Pete breaks the new of his engagement to Emma and is surprised at how well his mother reacts. Rebecca is ashamed of Lawrence's actions although feels sympathy of her father when he reveals that Ronnie has gone. As Lisa pulls up at the station, she suggests to Ronnie that whatever has gone on, he and Lawrence can make it up. Ronnie admits that despite everything, he still loves Lawrence and if he called right now, he'd go back to him. Back at Home Farm, Rebecca encourages Lawrence to not stop fighting for Ronnie but Lawrence heads into the living room with a headache. Rebecca takes Lawrence's phone and calls Ronnie, begging him to come home. Rebecca tries to persuade Lawrence to call Ronnie and apologise when Lawrence suddenly collapses with head pain. Adam finds Aaron in a barn at Wishing Well Cottage boxing with Zak. Adam fears this is another way for Aaron to hurt himself. Sam invites delighted Lydia to accompany him to the Young Agriculture Workers Ball. An ambulance arrives to help Lawrence. Laurel tells Bob she needs to go to the police. Bob questions why Emma would want to kill James as he was the love of her life. Laurel is adamant that Emma isn't right and they have to tell someone. Lawrence is wheeled into an ambulance but Chrissie decides not to go in the ambulance. Meanwhile, Ronnie smashes up his phone before boarding a train. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan Locations *Main Street *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen, courtyard, stables, driveway and living room *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *The Woolpack - Bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms, yard and barn *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Connelton Station Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm *Final appearance of Ronnie Hale. *A paramedic is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,250,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes